


Fireworks (Oneshot)

by raku (takanope)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Freeform, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, ana is a sassy grandma, i was on holiday and hate myself for this but shit, sinful writing, stealy wheely automobiley, weeds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takanope/pseuds/raku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a cynical shell of a man, and Jack is trying desperately to fix the bridges so the pair can continue to function. When the walls come crumbling down, and the pair find themselves drawn to each other after over ten years of hatred and war, the fireworks aren't the only interesting thing in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks (Oneshot)

Jack and Gabe were gathered with the remaining members of Overwatch, watching fireworks from the top of a hill like old times. The last time they’d managed to do it was ten years ago, and personally Jack saw this as almost a celebration of their recruitment of both Gabe and Amelie. The group felt almost whole again, albeit some members were still missing but it felt less empty to him at least.

The pair had placed themselves away from the others, further up in a clearing a few dozen metres away. They weren’t antisocial as of such, just tired and grumpy old men as Hana had put it. Since they’d spoken about the Swiss base mere months back, they’d been attempting to fix what they used to have. Gabe may have killed them both, but even after that he still had some forgiveness left in him.

Of course, the man beside him had his mask off, a loose hoodie on like old times though the black haze that surrounded him reminded him they were both dead men. His walls however were still up, sarcastic jokes and false emotions ever present. Gabe seemed to be far more naïve, thinking that just because ten years had passed he wouldn’t be able to tell when his smiles were fake. His eyes didn’t light up in the same way, they were dim and filled with pain.

Shifting closer, leg brushing the others knee, he let out a sigh. The bang that signified the beginning of the celebrations made the pair of them jump before they realised, and a quiet yet familiar chuckle left the man beside him before he could stop it. He seemed almost entranced, watching them as if he’d never seen them before. Jack however, had better things to watch.

The stars in the sky seemed to be the only light, and Jack pulled off his mask to get a better view, deciding that maybe he was too distracted to see. Placing it on his lap, a gentle smile gracing his weathered features he continued to look over at Gabe, occasionally looking at the sky. He wanted to see more of the man he fell in love with instead of the cynic, and deep down it seemed that way.

He seemed unfiltered, occasionally making offhand comments about things to which Jack would reply kindly or with a simple hum of agreement just like old times. The silence, it was comfortable. For once there was no war, for once it was just them, just Jack and Gabe. Tearing his eyes from the immense spectacle before them, he glanced at the man again. It was hard to avert his eyes, the familiar features that he recognised and could map with his eyes closed were there when he thought they were gone. He was smiling though, and somehow that just made it better, the lazy and lopsided grin there even after that.

Gabe turned his head, looking at Jack who had since removed his mask. Though his hair had greyed, it was still him. His thoughts were interrupted by a feeling so intense and overwhelming he nearly ghosted in surprise, and before he could stop himself he’d closed the gap between them, forehead resting against Jack’s. He’d always been there, always been sympathetic and understanding. Helped him, given him a _home_. Given him a new chance in the world even in the midst of a war, even when he was a dead man.

He was perfect, it had taken him so long to realise he could have his walls down around him, he could be himself. He wasn’t sure who moved first, their lips brushing gently across the others and Jack breathing in sharply in anticipation. As they were about to close the distance, a bang went off suddenly and the pair pulled back. Gabe ghosted in fear, leading to Jack laughing almost hysterically at him, eyes bright and playful.

With a grimace, he solidified beside him and let out a huff of frustration. Even now he could hardly stay mad for long, his smile was contagious and he let out a snort of amusement, sending him further into fits of laughter. The stoicism seemed to have melted away, instead replaced with amusement and joy which left Gabe feeling oddly satisfied for the first time since he had been sent to lead Blackwatch.

The laughter was cut short as the pair found themselves in close proximity yet again, breath catching in Gabe’s throat as Jack bridged the gap between the pair. The fireworks were forgotten, the bright lights being the only things to keep them tied to reality. Pulling away, his walls were down. He felt vulnerable, he felt like at any minute Jack would throw this back at him and leave him there, but all he did was look nervously back at him.

“Can I?”

He asked softly, running a hand gently across his jaw, eyes searching for a sign, any sign that he could do this. Talon, they’d changed him, made him put up these walls but Jack was breaking through them and making him feel and realise things he’d never even considered. He wanted this, he yearned for this, the tenderness and closeness they’d had back before this all happened. A nod from the weathered soldier was all the confirmation he needed, and he found himself leaning back down, yet again they moved perfectly against each other as Jack’s arms wrapped around his neck.

The treck back to the base was amusing, the pair hiding behind their masks yet again, Gabe nearly ghosting at one stage when Ana tried to spook him, instead however opting to clutch at Jack’s hand. As she shuffled closer, the three started to converse quietly, and Gabe was pretty sure that his life was flashing before his eyes as soon as she spoke.

“So, are you two dating yet?”

Jack started choking and dropped Gabe’s hand, and Gabe let out a confident snort in return.

“What’d make you think that Amari?”

“We saw the pair of you, we were taking bets. Now fess up, grandma wants her winnings.”

“Fareeha has a girlfriend!”

Jack yelped, earning a glare from Ana before the woman stalked off, evidently to berate her daughter. Gabe meanwhile had seemingly disappeared, to where nobody knew. With a grumble, Jack trudged on, ignoring the odd looks he got from some of the older members of Overwatch. Feeling a weight on his shoulders, he took a glance but saw only black. Seething quietly, he hissed a few words in Spanish that caused Gabe to _miraculously_ appear behind him.

“So about that _date_ …”

Gabe said slyly, earning a snicker.

“Just come by my office tomorrow at six, I’m sure we can take this elsewhere.”

Oh boy, was that going to be entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was super ooc for everyone but it was fun to write on the drive home from well  
> places  
> it might get longer but im reluctant to do more unless anyone has ideas. lay them on me and ill probs write it tbh.


End file.
